Brain Washed
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: After the whole team gets kidnapped  except for Tas , their new foe flips their entire personality. Will Tas be able to fight his own friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Story**

Before you start reading, there may be some minor language. I will be posting a kid-friendly version after posting the real one. The only bad word will be the "C" word.

**Story**

I was taking yet another stroll in Daisy's garden. It's been one third of an year since I first joined a website I posted my days to. Today, I'm gonna take this easy. Maybe play some soccer, wall ball, foot ball, never mind about foot ball. Lately at school, people were getting injured. Just yesterday, my friend twisted his ankle. Ouch. Maybe baseball, dodge ball. Almost-everything ball. My favorite is wall ball. It improved my catching ever since I heard of it. I bounce it during recess and after I get dropped off the bus. My bus stop is a bit far away from my house. Sometimes I might bounce it up and down or throw it up in the air then back into my hand.

My smart phone rang and pulled it out of my pocket. Mike called. I pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Tas, wanna go meet at the brick wall in the park?" Mike asked.

"Sure, let me get my tennis ball." I replied. I hit the "end call" button and put the phone back in my pocket. I pulled out my tennis ball and went to the park.

For the people who wants to be an adult eagerly, you may be asking "why would you want to go to the park?" To answer that question, it's because I wanna live younger than I am. I'm not willing to be an adult. Actually, I'm terrified. I don't know what's gonna happen in the future. All I know is what happened in the past and right now! I even know now that gonna is a word now! Before, it wasn't when I was like 12 years old. Now I'm 16 and listen to me, I'm still a kid! That's the kind of person I am.

I threw the tennis ball at the brick wall. It bounced off and went into Mike's hand. It bounced off the wall and it hit my head.

"Crap." I said, dazed. I ran to the wall and touched it before the ball did. I zoomed to it but the ball went faster, though. Since I was closer to the wall, I had a chance to beat it. Mike sighed.

"This sure brings back memories." Mike said.

"Yeah, remember the first time we played this?" I asked.

**Flashback!**

I saw some kids playing this game with a brick wall and a ball. They bounced the ball off the wall and they caught it. Some ran to the wall after they dropped the ball. Me and Mike thought it looked interesting. We walked up and asked if we can play. They laughed and said okay. One of them explained the rules and I completely understood them. Mike did, too. I began with the ball. I threw it at the wall and it bounced back. I went to get it again but it bounced off my hands. I ran to the wall but I was too slow. The ball hit it first. Then I heard Mike say my name loudly. I ran to him and he said this is fun. He also said we should do this everyday once we get a tennis ball.

I sighed. I saw Mike wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Was that a real shout or a flashback shout?" I'm asking you readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't find Mike. The last place anyone else would go was outside of ToonTown. I'll go ask the rest of the team to come and help. I went to Flappy's favorite place: The Ice Cream Parlor. I dashed in and saw a huge bowl of ice cream in front of Flappy. There must have been lots of ice cream in it. I walked over to him.

"Hey Tas." Flappy said.

"Yo Flappy, can you help me find Mike? I looked everywhere. Even in a lady's shower but gladly no one was in there." I told him.

"Sure, want some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. Flappy called the waiter. He ordered 30 ounces of ice cream. I ordered 31. He said 32. I said 33. We kept on going until we both agreed on 100. Another huge bowl similar to Flappy's old one popped up in front of us. We both nodded and jumped into the bowl. I think it was 20 feet deep and long. We ate like crazy until we reached the bottom.

I threw in the last handful of ice cream and I sighed. I am glad my metabolism is very low. So is Flappy's. We ran out of the bowl which took a bit of time since it was slippery. When I reached the top, I grabbed onto the rim and pulled myself out. I landed on the chair behind the bowl.

"That will be 200 jellybeans." Said the waiter. I took out the jar but nothing was in it. I told Flappy to stay where he was and I took out my teleporting hole and jumped into it.

I teleported in my house. I took out my jar and placed it where the jellybeans get dispensed into. I pressed the button with my foot and jellybeans fell into the jar. I slowed down time and counted how many jellybeans fell into the jar. When I counted 200, I released the button and I put the shrunken jar in my pocket. I took out my teleporting hole and jumped back into it.

I teleported at the parlor.

"Do you have 200 jellybeans?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, here." I gave him my jar. He emptied it into the piggy bank in the room named "Office." He gave me the jar back. I smiled at him and grabbed Flappy. I ran out of the building and towards the big building outside of ToonTown.

We finally got near there when I spotted Sabrina looking at the building. I stopped with my heels which caught on fire because of the friction. It was also because of the sand.

"Hey Sabrina." I said. She jumped in fright.

"Oh hey Tas, I didn't see you coming. Hey Flappy." She replied. I let go of Flappy.

"I wonder who's in there." She said.

"Me too." I replied. Then I heard something zoom behind me. I turned around and Flappy was gone. I widen my eyes. "Flappy? Flappy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Then something zoomed behind me again. I turned back around and saw Sabrina missing. I then looked at the building. A guy landed on top of it and dropped my friends into a hole.

"You're gonna pay for this!" I said to my self. I ran into the building.

It was a bit creepy. I heard booms and sometimes the ground shakes. It looked like a factory. The hallways were blood red. Not bloody but red. It was also empty. I climbed up a flight of stairs and opened the door. When I closed it behind me, I heard someone.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Said a voice.

"Who are you what did you do to my friends?" I asked loudly.

"They're right there." Said the voice. A part of the dark room lit up. My friends were staring at me. They looked okay but something was different about them. Their eyes' changed. They were red. I went up to Flappy.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled.

"Never better." He replied. He smacked me right on the snout.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"We are no longer listening to you, the only person we are listening to is Bill but he prefers to be called Bob." Said my friends at the same time.

"That is right. Now, slaves, destroy him." Said Bob.

"What did you do to them!" I yelled.

"I injected bad blood into them which makes them listen to and only me. It goes up to the brain and alters it." Said Bob.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to destroy you, you're just very annoying to me." Bill said. Mike went for my face but I quickly jumped out of the way.

"I'm sorry I have to do this guys." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark room lit up.

"Now, destroy him!" Yelled Bob. I slid below Flappy and did a 360 kick. Mike went for the punch but it failed. I back flipped away and ran towards the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Bob asked.

"Me? Leaving?" I asked in disgrace. "Who do you think I am?"

"An annoying rat." Bob said.

"Aherm, mouse." I corrected. I got to the exit but instead of leaving, I stepped to the right and stepped onto the wall. I started to run upwards. I looked at Bob, who was surprised, and stepped onto the ceiling. I kept my speed going so I wouldn't fall. When I was over Bob, I jumped down and attempted to hit him but Sabrina kicked me away. I flipped and rolled onto the ground. I tried getting up but since Flappy is so fast, he quickly swept me off of my hands. No matter how fast I do it, he hits me. Then I had an idea. My legs got off of he ground. I kicked it up and pushed my legs forward. When I landed, I was on my feet. I had a smirk on my face.

"It looks like it's time for an old mouse to be taught new tricks." I said. I started to run in place. Everything became to go slower, and slower, and slower. When time became super slow, I slowed down and ran around in my normal speed. I ran towards Bob and went for a punch. I only got a bit of his huge nose because his force field stopped me. I flew backwards and landed on my belly. Time went back to normal. Everything went fuzzy.

* * *

><p>I woke up at a house. Not mine, though. It looked like a house made of logs. I got out the bed I was sleeping on and walked around the house. When I went inside the living room, I saw three Toons.<p>

"G'day, mate!" Said the boy whose specimen is a bunny with an Australian accent. "Nice to see ya awake. My name is Karot."

"Hello, can someone tell me where the heck I am?" I asked.

"Sure!" Said the girl whose specimen is a cat who doesn't have an accent. "You're in our secret base. We're called the Toon Rescuers! They're everywhere in ToonTown! Oh and my name is Kit"

"How'd you know I was in Freakface's lair?" I asked again.

"I'm Griz. We implanted a distress chip inside your brain since you're well-known." Said a boy whose specimen is a bear who also doesn't have an accent. "Somehow, Bill managed to take out the chip out of your friends' brain."

"Oh and just to tell you, mate, you're both brave and an idiot to go in that place." Said Karot.

"I had to try to save my friends." I told them.

"We know, they are one heck of a fight." Said Kit.

"Is there a way to rescue them?" I asked.

"Sadly, you would have to kill them. That will be our last resort if they start to terrorize ToonTown." Kit said.

"What? There has to be another way!" I yelled.

"Calm down. Since you're their best friend, you can try to bring them back to their senses." Said Griz.

"I know a way." Said a voice. I turned around and saw it was Tas Senior.

"Oh my gosh, you're the legendary Tas!" Yelled Karot.

"Yes, I am. This is my descendant, Tas." He said. The guys' eyes widen at me now. "I am here to give you protection from what ever Bill does."

"Wait, you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he is 300 years old. The same age as me. He is only living because of his cyber details. He is the most powerful and the most evil Toon in the world. He is a doppelganger of me." Said Tas Senior.

"Doppelganger?" I asked.

"Yes, doppelganger."

"Are they all bad?"

"No, I actually met some when I visited other dimensions."

"That's gonna be the next thing on my to-do list."

"Right now, we gotta rest up just in case." Said Karot.

"Tas, go get a new shirt and a new pair of pants, it's all ripped up." Kit said. I pulled out my tiny wardrobe which enlarged and jumped into it. I put on my Cog Crushers suit and put away the Silly Meter outfit. I blasted out of there and landed in the bed I lied on.

"See you later, Tas." Said Tas Senior as he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

BOOM! I woke up from that sound. I turned on the TV next to the door and tuned it to the news.

"Mike, Flappy, and Sabrina are going rogue! They are destroying everything! Hundreds of Toons died! Will the Toon Rescuers help us? Will Tas help us? Will both of them help us? Why am I asking questions!" Said the anchor.

"Crap, I have to get to downtown to save ToonTown!" I said.

"With some help from us." Said the Toon Rescuers. I smiled.

I ran towards my ex-team. When I got near them, I pulled out a fog horn and stuck a rolled up paper in the hole. When I blew into it, the paper shot out like a bullet from a gun. Here is what it said in the paper.

_Yo -,_

_I challenge you at the top of the mountain that is north from here. Think you can beat me?_

_Your enemy,_

_Tas._

__I blasted toward the mountain while wearing rocket shoes Karot lent me.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm sowee this chapter is short. Stay tooned for the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready Tas?" Asked Karot. I sighed. I couldn't believe I had to kill them now.

"I g-guess." I stuttered.

"Don't worry," said Griz, "it's for everyone's good." My "tear tank" was about to explode. Kit gave me a snowboard. I latched my feet on to the sides and I went down the mountain. I started by jumping high up into the air and landing with a boost. I started to see four people coming up. They looked like dots. I bent down to gain more speed and I saw a ramp ahead. I quickly jumped at the tip of it and started to glide somehow. I got closer to them. I unlatched the latches on the snowboard and waited there.

"Here we," I started, waiting for the right moment, "GO!" I jumped off the flying board and dove down towards them. I was a little to early so I slid down the rest of the way. I saw my board bounce back to me. I grabbed it with my right hand and jumped onto it. When I got close enough, I saw Bill rubbing his head. I moved into a horizontal position to stop the board.

Bill growled. "Get him!" He yelled. The ex-team started to chase me. I went for a kick to the head but got elbowed by Flappy. I flipped back onto my feet and started to do my "Time Slower" move. Everyone started to move slower. Going on a steady speed, I went to the store and got stuff. I left the Jellybeans at the counter. I stopped when I got back causing the time flow to return to normal. I pulled out dual knives and stabbed it into Flappy.

I remember the first time we met. We were about 5 years old. He and Mike were my best friends. They were family to me. I was new to kindergarden. Mike was also there so we planned to help each other out. During lunch, me and Mike saw a yellow Toon alone at a table. We felt bad for him so we sat with him. It sure kicked off our friendship.

He's dead now because of me. I killed him. He was one of my bestest friends and I killed him! It was for everyone's good, though. Mike jumped at me from behind. I spun and i slashed the other knife into his chest. He fell dead next to Flappy. I remember when we first met, also1. It hurt me emotionally. Again, my throat started to close up.

Sabrina attempted to punch me but I grabbed her arm and stabbed her in the- never mind. That nearly killed me. I liked her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive right now. She gave me so much.

So did my other best friends. I dropped the knives and fell onto my knees, crying my pants off.

"Looks like it's over. You won. I guess I'll kill myself before you hit me." Bill said. "But I can't, I'm a cyborg. I don't need a heart or a brain."

"You do need speed and strength, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"How fast are you?"

"An old computer. Why?"

"How durable are you?"

"Very." I smiled.

"I am gonna enjoy this." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up and tensed all my muscles. My fur became pure black. My eyes became pure white. A dark aura surrounded me.

"Dark Tas? Hmph. I dealed with you before. You are- wait a minute, you never had aura!" He yelled. I called this form Supercharged Dark Tas. It's a level two version of Dark Tas. I teleported and uppercutted Bill. He flew high up into the air. I dashed towards him and yelled.

"Golden Control!" Time froze completely. Using all my energy, I dashed into him, punched him, kicked, lasered, drilled, spiked, smashed, squashed, all sort of painful things to him. When I almost ran out of energy, I ended Golden Control and plugged in a infected USB into his back. His fur turned from sienna to red, then to red and yellow. He exploded. I reverted unexpectedly in the air back to my regular form and fell onto my back.

* * *

><p>I was back on the same bed I was in when I was first knocked out. I jumped out quickly and dashed to the living room. They looked at me with a sad look.<p>

"You okay, mate?" Karot asked. I shook my head. "I know how you feel."

"Did you have to murder your friends?" I asked.

"Err, no. My friends got murdered." Everyone in the room gasped, including me. We said nothing. The fight was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, here's recap.<strong>

**Tas' friends got kidnapped and brainwashed. Tas' infiltrates Bill's lair, and got rescued by a group called Toon Rescuers. Tas' friends began to destroy ToonTown. Tas then challenges Bill c****alling him a bee-turd. Tas then kills his own friends then Bill. Then finally, Tas finds out a shocking secret from Karot.**

**Oh and by the way and sorry, there won't be a kid-friendly version. Sorry.**


End file.
